New Ganterton
New Ganterton Lawful Evil Metropolis Corruption +6; Crime +2; Economy +6; Law +7; Lore -3; Society -2 Qualities Adventuring Site, Pious (Quieem), Resource Surplus (Cotton), Restrictive, Strategic Location, Tourist Attraction Danger 10; Disadvantages Oppressed Government Overlord Population 101,000 (59,000 Lizardfolk, 20,000 Human, 7,000 Kobold, 5,000 Dwarf, 3,000 Ratfolk, 1,000 Gnome, 1,000 Elf, 500 Dragon, 4,500 other) Notable NPCs Empress Elizaree the Magnificent LE Female Ancient Red Dragon Sorcerer 3 Crown Princess Bellaria Elizaree the Great LE Female Half-Dragon (Red) Lizardfolk Inquisitor of Quieem 16 Prime Minister Raeanne Lee LE Female Lizardfolk Wizard 18 High Priestess of Quieem Caroline Simmons LE Female Lizardfolk Cleric of Quieem 19 Kierios Storm-maven LE Male Adult Black Dragon Cleric of Eosshorm 12 Sanuel Thormston NE Male Lizardfolk Antipaladin (Insinuator) 17 Hatchfather Raleigh of Saltsin LE Male Kobold Cleric of Me'ekmakkle 14 Minister of Labor Jesseriah Greene LE Female Lizardfolk Slayer 15 Ginerva White - The Free Lord CG Female Human Vigilante 17 Tinjamin Seppo - The Free Knight CG Male Ratfolk Vigilante 15 Marketplace Base Value 20,800 gp; Purchase Limit 150,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items *; Medium Items 4d4; Major Items 3d4 items Overview New Ganterton is a relatively new city for its enormous size, having been founded just seventy years ago by her magnificence the Empress Elizaree. The Empress arrived just as the lizardfolk were beginning to settle the Southern Grandian Plains. She was pleased to see civilized folk were actively pacifying and educating the savages who had previously squandered these fine lands and building settlements worth being called civilization. However, the colonists lacked a strong central government and their religious strictures had become sloppy so the future-Empress felt obliged to intervene for the better of all. She taught the lizardfolk of the virtues and wisdom of Quieem, and one by one united the squabbling and independent city states into a powerful empire that would be recognized across the world. She named this great nation THE Empire of Grandia. The first order of business was to consolidate the empire's territory and deal with the remaining savages - mostly human - who erroneously claimed these lands as their own. The war was more difficult and hard-fought than had been anticipated, the animal ferocity of the human barbarians having been underestimated. Showing their despicable and dishonorable nature, they opened a portal to the very abyss within the city of Ganterton and flooded the entire region with demons. With Ganterton being reduced to a literal hellscape, the Empress in her divine wisdom decided to build a new city - New Ganterton - and she would show the world the grandeur of the Empire of Grandia. Mobilizing the vast labor force of the empire it took only a few years to build the mighty city and her people flocked to it by the thousands. The wealth of the empire would only grow now that it had secured its borders and built a capital worthy of a Dragon Empress. Today, New Ganterton is one of the largest and most respected cities in the world. Queen Elizaree still rules, but she surrounds herself with capable subjects who can manage the day-to-day matters of the empire without requiring her constant attention. Her daughter, the Crown Princess Bellaria, is the darling of the entire empire and like her mother she is a devout follower of the teachings of Quieem. She has made her life's work ensuring that no heresy finds a foothold in this fine Empire, and she strikes fear into the hearts of heathens and traitors alike. Prime Minister Raeanne Lee serves as a chief advisor to the royal court and is particularly responsible for judicial appointments and recommending new legislation to her majesty. Other important figures in the court are Kierios Storm-maven, a priest of Eosshorm whom Elizaree has given the respects worthy of an apostle of a dragon god. Hatchfather Raleigh of Saltsin represents the Kobold population of the Empire, who have proven themselves civilized enough to be granted proper privileges. Minister of Labor Jesseriah Greene is responsible for the ongoing health of the empire's labor force, which is primarily comprised of less intelligent races such as humans who aren't capable of properly looking after their own interests. But not all is peaceful in the settlement. There are always those who will rouse trouble. Sanuel Thormston is one of the most fabulously wealthy landowners in all of the empire, and is constantly advocating that the empire must grow. Sufficient living space for the burgeoning population of both civilized citizens and labor stock will be necessary in the future, and the man is constantly grating against the court for more funding for the empire's expansionist expeditions. He twists arms and has been a thorn in the side of the court, but his loyalty to the empire is without question and he is of lesser concern to a human going by the name of "the Free Lord". This terrorist has caused wanton destruction throughout the capital, and is constantly smuggling the property of plantation owners out of the empire. Despite the best efforts of the Empire's leadership, his terrorist organization has only grown more bold. The empire will not be brought down by fear in the face of such cowardly individuals, and once the identity of this "Free Lord" is uncovered there will be no respite. The citizens of the city are mostly Lizardfolk, although a large number of Kobolds also live here. Large numbers of laborers, primarily humans, serve the needs of the more civilized members of society. The court has attracted quite a few dragons, whose contributions to the city's grandeur and power are appreciated. The empire is officially dedicated to the goddess Quieem, but a large number of the resident dragons worship Eosshorm while the Kobolds still follow their traditional faith in Me'ekmakkle. These are viewed as acceptable forms of worship in the eyes of the priesthood of Quieem. The laborers, on the other hand, still cling to their misguided traditions despite the best attempt to reeducate them properly in their place in the cosmos. Their worship of the Azata trio, particularly Senethay, is regarded as sacrilegious and those caught with contraband are made examples of so others do not suffer from their kin's foolishness. New Ganterton is quite close to the ruins of Old Ganterton. Demons and worse still stalk the otherwise abandoned streets, but the vast treasure that was abandoned in the final days of the war still attracts countless foolhardy individuals. Stories of artifacts of great power buried underground are probably unfounded - it's unlikely the ruins of the human city Ganterton was built over had anything of such value. None-the-less, adventurers are constantly bringing in new hauls... and the dead bodies of their less fortunate comrades. There's a reason the empire hasn't arranged a formal expedition to clean the ruins - it just isn't worth it. New Ganterton is a lynchpin of trade and commerce in the entire continent, and the surrounding area is some of the most productive cotton-growing land in all of Grandia. Boats are constantly shipping cotton downriver to the coast, and in turn vast sums of wealth flows into the city. This money in turn goes to pay for public works and the armies of Grandia which protect and expand upon its holdings. The city is divided into four districts. The government district houses the royal palace, legislature, and supreme court. Only dragons, lizardfolk, and kobolds are permitted to enter the government district freely. Otherwise, only approved foreign dignitaries or servants are provided the necessary dispensation to enter. The government district is surrounded by the highborn district, where the well-to-do live. The north side is the workers district, where skilled craftsmen ply their trade and the cotton from the outlying plantations is processed for shipment. Finally, the laborer district to the city's west is where the bulk of the city's laborers reside. Constant construction in the city requires a large labor force, and the ever burgeoning size of the city demands more projects still. The laborer's district is heavily overcrowded, which has made it more difficult to hunt down the terrorists operating out of it. However, the matter cannot be addressed without slowing the pace of construction, and the Empress will not abide that. Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Location Category:Grandia Category:Metropolis Category:Made by Dasrak